1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a screen capturing method and, more particularly to a screen capturing method of which a capturing box can automatically enable according to a determining condition and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As development of computer science, the image capturing technology is wildly used in different electronic devices. Conventionally, the image capturing method mainly includes a user-defined captured area (using a free curve) or a preset captured box (such as a rectangle) to complete the capturing.
However, regardless of the capturing modes, a user needs to select among multiple options or predefine a hotkey to enable the capture function. For example, the capture function is enabled when an image key or a physical button of the electronic device is selected. The switching mode and the position of the switch key of the different screen capturing software are various. Therefore, the user needs to learn and remember them, which is inconvenient.